


Of The Spotless Mind

by quasercat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I'll be adding more tags as this goes on, Identity Reveal, Partners to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn, adrien's mad, at himself?, kinda aged up characters, nsfw chapters will be MARKED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasercat/pseuds/quasercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly would happen if Adrien got a girlfriend? One he didn't want of course, but how's Marinette supposed to know that? Now thinking that she no longer has a chance with her model of a crush she moves onto someone else. (We all know who) Tune in for awkward young teen romances and croissants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've done this before I swear, but I haven't written fanfiction in YEARS so don't mind the awful writing in chapters 1 and 2. (Just pretend it's really shit background info. Real fun starts in chapter 3 B) )
> 
> I know for a fact that at some point in this story there's going to be some pretty NSFWish sort of shenanigans going on, but I have marked this as teen rated because I don't think the mature rating suits the nature of this story- so if you don't want to see these babies gettin it on i suggest you read all authors notes! I will try to publish a new chapter every two weeks or so- let's see where this goes,
> 
> Anyways, enjoy

Marinette burst through her bedroom door.

She certainly wasn't one to get worked up over something so petty. Or maybe she was over reacting?

A part of her thought that she was going through denial, and another part was telling her that it was perfectly okay for her to be acting the way she was. Point of the matter was that Adrien Agreste had gone and gotten himself a girlfriend. 'Friend. Friend! Gosh, maybe even family member for all I know!' she mentally corrected herself, tossing her purse onto the chair next to her workbench and barely hearing the quiet “oof” that escaped from it. Despite being the most stubborn person that she knows, it was hard keeping an open mind on this one.

Since the day started to the time it ended, there was evidence upon evidence to prove that the actions between this girl and Adrien weren't exactly friendly.

Earlier in the day, a single peck on Adrien’s cheek turned sweet and untroubled Marinette into a flaming ball of jealously and frustration. As the day went on, there seemed to be a very large abundance of these little ‘pecks on the cheek’, and even name calling (babe, sweety, so on..), which sent Marinette farther into what it felt like boiling in hell.

With finals week just around the corner, and the fact that there was a very steady increase in akuma activity, Marinette was basically on the verge of; a) actually dying, b) having a total mental breakdown, or c) just saying, "screw it", and moving out into the mountains.

Never to be seen again. And considering the other two, C was the best out of all her options.

On top of all that Adrien had a girlfriend while all of this was happening. Truly the feather that broke the camel's back.

Marinette, along with all of her other classmates, now occupied the 11th grade, and now that she thinks of it, almost the 12th grade in about two weeks. So how could she not have seen this coming? Of course sooner or later Adrien had to grow up and get a tall, pretty, blonde, girlfriend at some point in his life. For god’s sake, he is a model, afterall.

But what was really eating away at Marinette’s chest was the fact that this girl just seemed to be everything she wasn’t. Tall, blonde, huge chest, etc..

Marinette had previously thought that her and Adrien had grown close over the past few months. Where to the point she thought that Marinette finally had the opportunity to actually have a chance with him.

Like, friend, sort of chance.

She let out a heavy sigh. Above all else she was angry at why she was letting this getting to her so bad. It wasn’t like she had become Chloe overnight and begun believing that Adrien was her property. Was it? Speaking of which- she couldn't imagine how Chloé must feel about this. She let out a louder, more exaggerated sigh, which sounded more like a cry for help, before Marinette belly flopped herself onto her bed.

"Oh, Marinette, don't beat yourself up about this." Tikki chimed, now crawling out of the tossed away bag, rubbing her head. "I know how you feel about Adrien, but..." She was quiet for a moment as she glided closer to comfort her more human counterpart, her forehead furrowing slightly with concern. “Please don’t give up Marinette. Have a little hope!” She said rather passionately, surprising Marinette. “You and Adrien were made for each other! I can feel it!” She added, causing the slightest bit of pink to arise to Marinette’s cheeks.

She smiled at her kwami. Marinette knew that Tikki only wanted to help, but even so. For half a moment she thought that Tikki was about to give Marinette the whole, ‘If-you-love-someone-let-them-go’ spiel. Though, that was prior to Marinette remembering that Tikki probably wanted her and Adrien together more than Marinette wanted to be together with Adrien- that being said that Tikki was undeniably Marinette’s biggest supporter, especially when it came to romance.

There was much that she wanted to say to her friend in that moment but all she could suffice was a, "Thank you, Tikki." As she scooped her kwami into her hands, giving the fairy a small peck on her forehead. Tikki gave out a cheerful giggle that warmed the room.

Marinette’s heart felt much lighter than it did before. She felt grateful towards Tikki for not letting her get akumatized as well. Marinette definitely didn’t want to go down that path.

After the moment had passed, the day started going by rather quickly and to a point where it had almost felt like she hadn’t just walked in a few hours earlier almost sobbing. Marinette couldn’t even believe how selfish she was acting. She even felt like she had to call Adrien herself and apologize for even believing for a second that his life was hers to decide.

Of course she wasn’t going to do that... but the thought still remained in the back of her mind.

With her kwami asleep, she begun making plans and route for her night patrol. A plan and route was in order to basically spend as much time away from Chat Noir as possible. Chat was a good friend- and sometimes, if not all the time he would pick up on her emotions right away and ask ‘What’s wrong my lady you seem rather depurresed’.

Marinette just had a gut feeling that if she would tell him what the matter was, she would never hear the end of it. Marinette heard a soft yawn from the corner of her room, and before she even knew it Tikki was already over her shoulder watching her draw out the city of Paris and all places she knew she could duck and cover from her scheming cat.

“What’s this, Marinette?” She asked confused and tired.

“Just a little escape route from Monsieur Chaton.” Marinette replied matter-of-factly.

Tikki let out a small gasp, “Marinette!” Where as she was taken aback for a second. “He’s your partner! You can’t just abandon him!”

“I not abandoning him!” She said, countering the sudden argument that seemed to have sprung upon the both of them. “I’m just avoiding him so I don’t have to talk to him tonight…”

“Even so! That’s irresponsible!”

Marinette raised her hands in her defense.

“You’re supposed trust Chat Noir! May that be with your life, or with something that’s bothering you at school.” She continued, already knowing that this was because of their earlier discussion about Adrien.

Marinette scooped the little, usually joyful, but now worry ridden, kwami into her hands, trying to calm her down. “I just,” She gathered her thoughts, “I just think… I’m not ready to open up to Chat much yet, Tikki!” Marinette said. “I’d go, and he would be able to tell something’s bothering me and I’d reveal more stuff about myself, or maybe I’ll go completely overboard and just start crying and tell him my whole life’s story!”

Tikki’s eyes widened in surprise. “Marinette,” she said now more tenderly. “You’re overthinking this. Chat loves you! You’ve both known each other for more than two years now, so what’s wrong with a little getting to know one another?”

“But what if I’m not overthinking this!” Marinette said, avoiding the question completely, “It could happen! My life would be a complete mess if he ever found out who I was!” Tikki frowned at this.

“Most Chat Noir’s and Ladybugs in the past have almost always gotten along, if I’m not mistaken, and all of them have had a good relationship with one another at some point in their lives. It’s only a matter of time for when you and your Chat Noir will become close friends as well.” Tikki said, “It’s almost inevitable.”

“I’m not saying we’re not friends Tikki,” Marinette said, more calmly. “I’m just saying that I’m not ready to have a relationship with Chat anything above what we already have going.” She said, “Technically I don’t even know him! Er- the real him…”

Tikki crossed her arms and stuck up her nose. “And you won’t get to know the real him if you don’t try to get to know this part of him.” She said. “You always see it as if your miraculous makes you into a different person, Marinette, but Chat Noir is the same person as he is under that mask, just as you’re the same person under your own mask!”

“Tikkiiii,” Marinette pouted. “I don’t want to argue over this, please? Chat Noir is my friend yes, but we’re more like, eh… work proximity associates?” She sounded unsure of her choice of wording. “Besides, the respectful thing to do in a situation like this is to keep hands, in his case, paws, out of the other person's business. I’m simply sparing him. Once he knows something’s up he won’t stop asking until I tell him.” Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an objection or counter argument of some sort from her kwami, but only a soft sigh of defeat came out.

“I think I understand how you’re feeling Marinette,” Tikki said. “But I will tell you, it really would be in your best interest to at least talk to him sometimes.” She shrugged and then continued. “It’s kind of what ‘work proximity associates’ do. The black cat and Ladybug have been, ‘work approximate-’ whatever's, for centuries and they have never had any communication problems.”

Marinette groaned at this, “It’s none of his business, therefore, he should keep his nose out of it!” She turned away from her friend, ultimately ending their conversation.

Marinette now focused her attention to her drawing of the city. True, it wasn’t her best work, both in planning and in artistic skill, and now thinking about it, she could maybe see why Tikki reacted the way she did.

It looked as if she were running away from him.

The fairy sat on her desktop table, looking at her and then back down to the paper, obviously displeased with how they had ended the conversation, she sighed. With the sudden change in heart Marinette dragged her hand hesitantly to her plan, scribbling it out, earning her a confused look from her friend. She leaned back in her chair and Marinette’s brow furrowed slightly.

“Why do you always have to be right all the time?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka how many cat jokes can Adrien squeeze in just this one chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support!! I'm really starting to enjoy this! I believe this chapter is about 3k long? So almost twice as long as the first chapter lol
> 
> I'm working on part 3 as we speak ,':)

8:45 o’clock on the dot. Marinette held her ear to her bedroom door, in better attempt to listen to her parent’s movements. This had become a nightly ritual for Marinette, now that her job had steadily been getting more to handle. She started thinking it strange that akuma attacks weren’t happening so much in the day time anymore.

It all had became a great inconvenience to her since she simply didn’t have the time to balance school and being the saviour of Paris 24/7. Deep down Marinette knew for certain that this was some tactic Hawkmoth was using.

After a moment or two of listening through her door passed she heard the click of her parent’s bedroom door closing. She took a few breaths before whispering, “Spots on.”

A flash of light later, Marinette had crawled out onto balcony and swung from the familiar rooftops of Paris.

The lukewarm springtime air hit her face, and with a rhythmical timing she threw her yoyo into the air, catching onto streetlamps and buildings and the like.

The stress from the day was peeling off of her, down into the empty Paris streets. All of her worries and anxieties were pushed away for the time being.

It truly was at dusk that Paris seemed the most beautiful- the alluring, colorful lights that were printed against the buildings made Marinette feel as if she were in a beautiful painting.

She took the long route, giving her time to create a strategic plan that she was going to use to avoid any small talk between her partner. Well, at least any small talk that would ultimately lead to her spilling her guts out for him to see. She just hoped that her strategy would be efficient enough to take up all of their patrol time, AND please Tikki somehow. Pleasing Tikki was going to be hard to do without crying.

She landed atop the usual building Chat and her would usually meet. Immediately, Marinette started observing what she could see of the city. Passers by would occasionally point her out, and to which Marinette would give them a polite smile and a wave and to which they would nervously smile and wave back. She was to watch out for any strange activity until Chat Noir would come to occupy her time, though, nothing strange was happening. Everyone she would happen to catch a glimpse of would seem to be cheerful and happy. It was peaceful. Which to Marinette, seemed out of character for the way things have been going for the past month or so. Almost everyday since past April, Marinette was met with akuma after akuma without a single break in between. There was even a point when in the weeks before that there were two attacks in a twentyfour hour time period… Was he allowed to do that? She had no idea.

All of this made Marinette wonder; were people were becoming more temperamental or was Hawkmoth finally stepping up his game?

She then turned her attention to the sun, in which she saw the bright light being consumed within the horizon. All the colored light the sun came with slowly turned from blues and golds, to pinks, to purples, and finally into a familiar dark inky blue in the matter of ten minutes. She squinted at the sky, upon barely being able to make out the little white dots that were accompanied by the small sliver of a waning crescent moon. Marinette had the building blocks to a pretty okay plan going, but she still felt like she didn’t have the courage to talk. Marinette had learned to keep a good composure at an early age- seeing that her parents had a bakery with good reputations to keep, but as Ladybug, her composure needed to be through the freaking roof.

There was no crying nor complaining for superheros. Or at least in public, seemed to be the unspoken rule.

Marinette leaned for a better second glance at the streets, where, again, nothing happened. What was unusual was the lack of Chat Noir’s in the area.

“Looking for something, my lady?”

Marinette almost jumped. “Or maybe someone?” Chat purred hopefully. He wore his typical Chat Noir grin, looking as smug as ever as he slid down the roof of the building to meet his beloved Ladybug. She rolled her eyes as she plastered the most unamused face she could muster onto her face. “No comeback?” he asked, waiting for some sort of half-assed response.

“Well, I wasn’t looking for _you_ , if that’s what you’re hinting at.” She finally said, raising a brow. Her statement made him frown in the slightest, but in the end he smiled at her.

“You wound me, my lady.” He said taking a seat on the rooftop and looking back up at her with a look of Marinette concluded to be admiration. The same look just about everyone gave Ladybug.

Annoying as he might seem, Chat Noir always brought a sense of familiarity along with him, and Marinette found it rather comforting. Oh but the horrible puns and the constant flirting was what made him seemingly unbearable.

Marinette focused her attention back onto the road in front of her. Her thoughts still lingered about how much things between her and Chat changed since they first met when they were... fourteen? What really changed, and what was possibly the most noticeable reason was that Chat used to be an fourteen year old, and now he simply wasn’t. What used to be rather thin and lanky was replaced by muscle, a child’s voice was replaced and deepened by a more masculine tone, and if Marinette remembered correctly he had grown at least a foot from last year. How things have changed since then. And it wasn’t like Marinette hadn’t grown up either. She had become a striking young woman throughout her two years in high school, much to Chloé’s despise. Marinette had grown to be tall, and had also grown to be muscular just as Chat had, though, not quite as muscular or as tall of course.

“You seem quiet, Bugaboo. Something on your mind?” he asked, traces of concern in his voice. He definitely knew an awkward situation if he ever saw one.

She took a deep breath in, it was going to come out sometime, though she still felt nervous telling him. It was breaking the first step in her twentyfive step strategy, ‘How to escape from an extremely awkward and possibly revealing conversation with Chat Noir.’ First step being; tell him the truth.

“Just some personal matters, but it’s alright,” Marinette turned to him giving a small smile, taking up the seat next to him. “You don’t have to worry about it.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “‘Don’t have to worry about it’?” He repeated. Her eyes snapped back to the road. “If something’s _bugging_ you, you can tell me.” He grinned, at her side profile. He waited for Ladybug to turn to him, give him an eye roll, call him a ‘silly cat’, but it just didn’t seem to happen. “What, do you not trust me or something?” He said arching his eyebrow. It was said with all seriousness, which earned her attention.

“Not that I don’t trust you… I just...” Marinette felt the deja vu hit her as she remembered the earlier conversation with Tikki. “Ijustdon’twantyouinvolvedlikeatall.” Marinette mumbled. She couldn’t much meet his eye while telling him this. To say she didn’t want him involved was practically telling him there was something to be involved with. To her, handing out any information about her civilian life would almost be like wearing a huge, fluorescent, sign that said, ‘Hello! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, A.K.A, the most ‘normal’ ;) girl living on the planet. Ask me about my alter ego who’s been saving all of your asses for the past few years. Oh geez, haha oops, ya caught me!’

“Woah, slow down there.” He said, laughing a bit. It wasn’t everyday that his lady talked much about her life outside of the whole ‘saving people’ business. He wanted to savor every detail of it. Marinette sighed.

“I just don’t want you involved with it.” She repeated more slowly this time. “At all.” Her words were stern as was the look she shot him. Chat puckered his lips to the side.

“Well then if you don’t tell me I’m going to have to start guessing.”

Her look remained as sour as ever at his childish statement, though his facial expression was smug. She rolled her eyes away from him. Apparently he saw this as a sign for, ‘Okay! Yeah, let’s delve deep into what’s bothering Ladybug!’, as he put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to resume eye contact with him.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” A small hint of sadness was in his voice. Marinette scrunched up her face and begun to burst out laughing.

“I don’t look that distraught do I?” She asked between giggles. Chat beamed at her.

“I was hoping it wasn’t something like that…” He said, scratching the back of his head in a bashful way. Chat wasn’t a bashful person in the slightest, though it was something about Ladybug’s laugh that made him happy, especially if it were him making her laugh.

“Then…” He gave it thought for a moment, now studying her face. “Are we talking about a group of people or one person here? How many people do I have to beat up?”

 _Adrien Agrest, in particular, thank you very much, but you can’t know that_. Marinette told herself her own secret. Why was she letting this happen? It was only the second question and they were already getting too close for comfort on Marinette’s terms.  
“...Just one.” She said hesitantly, bring her knees up to her chest. Without being able to stop her memories from flooding back from earlier her heart clenched in her chest. Chat raised furrowed his eyebrow at her complete compliance to his question. There truly was a first for everything- even if it was Ladybug giving a non-sarcastic answer to a joke question. For once in his life, Chat Noir didn’t know what to say. The atmosphere between the two had dramatically shifted.

“Ladybug, if there’s something wrong you can talk to me, you know?”

It felt like she was now cornered in a small room. If she were to say anything now, there would be no escape. Chat’s words were of someone who pitied her, and it irked Marinette to no end. She didn’t want to be pitied. It wasn’t her place to play victim here. If Adrien was happy, she was too. End of discussion.

“Yeah.” She said quietly, once again turning her attention to the road below her. Chat’s eyes remained glued to her. He was missing something here.

Clearly something was wrong, yeah, that was obvious, but Ladybug’s mind was a steel trap. There was no such thing as getting information from her, though that was before he heard her sniff.

 _No. Oh no, no, no. No crying_. She chanted in her head as she squeezed her eyes tight.

Frustration had built itself up and suddenly her worst fear was happening right before her. Marinette wouldn’t dare to look over to her partner once the tears started to fall. She cradled her head in her arms. Chat stood up quickly in response.

“Oh god,” He said. “No, no, don’t cry Bugaboo. Please don’t cry. Did I say something? I said something didn’t I?” He hushed her as he kept his hands defensively in front of him. She quivered right in front of him, and he just stood there like a complete fucking potato. She inhaled shakily.

“N-no! It’s not you, I’m j-just,” She sniffed again turning towards him to relieve him, but kept her eyes on the ground. “E-emotionally unbalanced from the day? There’s just this guy a-and it’s stupid, and I’m s-stupid for thinking...” She stopped before doing any more damage.

Open-mouthed was the only word to describe Chat’s face as Ladybug sat there telling him this. Speechless. Dumbfounded. Completely stunned. Marinette hiccuped, trying to smother her tears. His lady? _Stupid_?

“Ladybug…”

What was he supposed to say to something like this!? Someone seemingly indestructible was crying in front of him. He heard her take in another breath, attempting to calm herself down but it sounded like it just wasn’t working.

She hated it. She hated the feeling of being fragile more than the feeling of being sad. What made it even worse that Chat was there to witness the feeling with her. Ladybug was supposed to be this strong and dependable, courageous and incredibly selfless person, but Marinette felt like none of those things at the moment.

She just felt like Marinette.

Chat hushed her again, placing one of his hands on her shoulder.

“Don’t say that Ladybug, please…” His eyebrows knit together, he couldn’t remember one point in his entire life where he has ever seen his ladybug show so such raw emotion. His head flooded with questions, mostly, “What guy? What’d he do?” He asked. Another unsteady inhale.

“You know I can’t tell you that…” She breathed wiping the tears away from under her mask. She felt her chin being picked up, but she shoved his hand away. She stood up, brushing past him. Why wouldn’t she meet his eyes? He did an about-face to see her in full view.

“At least tell me what he did. You can talk to me.”

Round two of waterworks had already started. _Stop crying. Just… tell him_ , Marinette begged herself as she tried sucking it up. Dammit Tikki.

“N-no, it’s not my place to be upset.” Her lips trembled. “But I think I really liked h-him…”

Shocked was the right word to what Chat Noir was thinking. Ladybug... was in a relationship this entire time? At least that’s what he thought she was insinuating.

“Oh, god, shh, no, don’t start crying again. Please, My Lady, it’s alright.” He suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands again, now waving them in the air, as if it would cure her from the sobs she was producing. She felt like she was reliving what was happening earlier, only about ten times as worse.

“No! It’s not alright!” Marinette said in a loud whisper. “I-I’m being selfish, Chat, and I shouldn’t be because h-he’s happy!”

Chat was trying to pick up the pieces of information Ladybug dropped to him at his feet. Actual information from her civilian life. Something he knows exactly 1% of, and that 1% being that she is the same age as him and that she prefered dogs over cats… Which might have actually been a joke now that he thinks back on it…

“What? No, no, Ladybug, that’s not selfish, I assure you. This guy sounds like a complete jerk for… breaking up with you?” He questioned only to have her cover her face and let out a louder sob.

“We w-weren't together…” she said quietly, but boy golly, Marinette wanted to dig herself a hole right then and there. _Goodbye world, the point of no return is here and it has grasped my ass so hard that it is now taking me deeper into hell as we speak_ , she thought.

“Oh… Well… He’s still a d-bag!” Chat said. Marinette looked him in the eye for the first time since the too-close-for-comfort-convo had started. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“He is not!” She exclaimed, Chat now gave her a face that pretty much said, ‘Sureee, yeah, okay. Real nice guy. Makes girls cry. Totally gotcha.’ “Chat, please, h-he’s a really nice guy, I-I promise, he’s j-just- there's this girl and there are so many things that are happening and I’m doing them all w-wrong and I’m just…” Her voice faded away as she felt herself half rambling, half crying. Chat frowned. He had no idea that Ladybug- no- anyone, was capable of holding in so many emotions at a time. How could someone reject someone as strong as this? “Just leave it… Please just forget I said anything…” He was dumbfounded by this but eventually sighed.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes passed. Maybe ten at the most. Ladybug calmed down and steadyed her breathing once again. She looked as if nothing had happened, though the atmosphere between the two said another thing. Them both standing there saying nothing was infuriating to Adrien. He was left alone with thinking only about Ladybug said. It was the most detail he had ever gotten from her life and of course it had to happen while she was crying, because with god as his witness, she wouldn’t have said anything otherwise. ‘Forget about it?’ Hell he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it. Ladybug didn’t cry. It was just a fact of life. Also the fact that _someone_ was making her feel this way was unthinkable. Ladybug had moved back to the place where she was sitting next to him to watch the streets, while he only kept his eyes on her. He decided to retake his seat next to her, grunting as he sat, hoping to maybe get rid of the tension between them. Making weird noises is cute… right? It took him another moment longer for him to say anything else.

“Uh,” He started. “Hey… Don't worry, Bugaboo. Please.” He made another attempt in putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and was grateful that she didn’t push him away this time. “You haven’t done anything wrong and you’re definitely not stupid, that’s completely ridiculous.” He continued. “And I don’t care what you say, this kid is a grade-A-asshole and if he seriously can’t see that you’re upset over this he clearly doesn’t deserve you in his life.” Ladybug nodded almost sadly and turned to him.

How did her eyes ever get to be so blue?

“What are you a philosopher?” She joked, with the tiniest bit of a grin on her face. Which to Adrien meant the whole world. His usual Chat Noir grin appeared across his face.

“Why, yes!” She gave him a disapproving look. “You’re just jealous because I’m so _claw-ver_ with my wordings.” He snickered as she rolled her eyes. “But I am serious, if you need me I’m here _fur_ you.” She giggled this time.

“Okay, okay! As long as you stop making those cat puns. You haven't had any new content in years Chat.” Adrien grasped his chest as if he were badly wounded.

…

“ _Nevfur_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I really appreciate any support, and I thoroughly hope you enjoyed c;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka me trying to character build

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting so much support and I just want to say thank you for those who left encouraging words on the last chapter!! Happy 4th of July ' w'

Promptly before the clock struck twelve Marinette had returned home upon Chat’s request. Wanting her to leave early since there wasn’t any akuma activity and all, but Marinette only saw it as a sympathetic gesture given because of her outburst. She sputtered out a few apologies for acting the way she did, but in the end, she told him she wouldn’t go unless he would leave as well. However to her surprise he gladly accepted her counter offer.

Surprisingly, there wasn’t any fuss. Especially when it came down to him asking about her boy problem.

Marinette would even go as far as to say he was downright gentlemanly about it. Even as they said their good nights Marinette had allowed him to plant a kiss on the back of her hand prior to him scampering off to lord know’s where.

“I told you so.” Tikki had jeered from the other side of the room. Marinette flung herself onto the bed, surrounding herself with the soft blankets and pillows.

“Don’t rub it in,” She mumbled. “I made a fool of myself…” Tikki let loose a small giggle before swiftly gliding over to the bed, setting herself atop of one of many pillows.

“You didn’t make a fool of yourself, Marinette.” She said tenderly. “If Chat saw that as foolish then he wouldn’t have tried to help! Plus, he seemed pretty worried to me.” Marinette peered at the fairy through the dimly lit room and her many blankets. Tikki wore a thin smile on her face. A smile that told Marinette that Tikki was extremely satisfied with the outcome. Marinette studied it for awhile, then rolled over on her side.

“Why are you so happy about this?”

At this Tikki picked up a more broad smile. “I’m happy for you, Marinette!” She said in an excited whisper. “You faced your fears! You opened up to him even when you thought you couldn’t! _And_ you _let_ him kiss your hand!” Tikki bustled where she sat. "Haven't seen that happen before."

Marinette felt blood rush to her cheeks. She smothered herself within the pillows once again and consumed herself within the comfort of her bed, hoping that her kwami couldn’t make out the faintest amount of pink that appeared on her cheeks. Tikki giggled at the sight of her being so easily flustered.

“Goodnight to you too, Marinette!”

 

* * *

 

Adrien woke up in his bed the next morning to the sound of his phone spasming against his bed side.

What alarm did he set?

Somehow he had managed to forget most of yesterday’s events to a point where he questioned if the day before was really just a figment of his imagination. Until, of course, he remembered what went down last night. Ladybug- _his Ladybug_ \- a victim of douchebaggery from some kid, he guessed, from her school.

Another thing he happened to recall was that yesterday, he met his girlfriend for the first time.

Adrien grunted, taking his phone in his hand. Who else would’ve texted him fifteen times at six in the morning?

Her name was Ariel, and Adrien meant it in the nicest way possible but she had to have been the most suffocating person to walk the earth.

She wasn’t rude to him or anything. In fact she was in fact a very excitable, optimistic, pretty, girl.

Ariel was just… Clingy…

Adrien wasn’t even aware of Ariel’s existence until the morning before. Nathalie woke him up with the abrupt and unpleasant surprise, stating that she was the daughter of a rich clothing designer. A clothing designer of which his father had wanted to partner with before Adrien was even born.

_And what better way to coax out a business deal than offering up your only son to date said clothing designer's daughter._

Best part? No one can find out!

Adrien wouldn’t be able to breathe a single word about the relationship being fake until Ariel’s dad signed off on whatever papers needed signing. Which his father estimated to be about a few weeks to a month.

This still didn’t stop him from going and telling Nino all about it. (After being sworn to secrecy of course.)

Adrien’s phone kept buzzing in his hands. But he still refused to read any of the messages.

“Please.” Plagg breathed. “Make it stop.” He paused dramatically. He sounded as if he had been kept from sleeping all night. Cause? The buzzing noise that came from his phone. “It won’t… stop…”

Adrien rolled his eyes at his ‘suffering’ kwami and opened his phone seeing about twenty messages pop up.

 

**[ Hellooo!! <3]**

 

**[ Good morning, Adrien :))]**

 

**[ Happy one day anniversary!!! ;) lol]**

 

**[ I won’t be able to see you at school today :(]**

 

_God is good._

The rest of the messages were along the lines of explaining how much she missed him after being apart from him for twelve whole hours and how she gave his ‘maid’ (presumably Nathalie) tickets to her ballet recital and how much she wanted him to come, ect., ect..

“Please…” Plagg pleaded. “I’m begging… mute her.” Adrien scowled.

“Stop that. Just because she’s… erm… overbearing, doesn’t mean we have to ignore her.” He said, unconfident of his choice in wording. He typed a quick ‘good morning’ in response to her. “Besides, she said she won’t be at school today- something about a competition.” It had only been a day and Adrien had a gut feeling that Plagg 100% despised Ariel. More so than he did Chloé.

And Plagg once referred to Chloé as an, “annoying, walking, pencil.”

She quickly texted back half a dozen smiling emojis. Adrien gave an uncomfortable smile to his phone he went to Nino’s contact.

 

_[ Hey, I woke up early for once. We should hang out before school.]_

 

**[ Roger that, dude.]**

 

**[Alya is coming too, we met along the way.]**

 

_[ ,’:) You sly dog.]_

 

**[ Woah now bro, it’s not like that.]**

 

_[ ,’:)]_

 

**[ Stop that lmao.]**

 

Adrien set his phone back onto the mattress and ruffled his bedhead, smiling.

Nino totally has the hots for her.

 

* * *

 

 

A ten minute car ride later Adrien found himself at the stairs of Collège Françoise Dupont. Quickly he found Alya and Nino talking just past the entranceway. Both seemed to be deep in conversation, but as soon he drew closer, the pair’s faces changed from being fixed on each other, to being completely overjoyed with Adrien’s presence. Alya charged herself at Adrien and lunged forwards, inflicting a pure look of horror on his face as she wrapped him a, truly, one of a kind Césaire bearhug, forcing out a large grunt to expel from his chest. Nino followed pursuit shortly after greeting him with large grin and a highly sarcastic,

“How’s the Mrs.?”

“Ha. Ha.” Adrien glared darkly, “Not here today. She has a ballet competition.” Alya peeled herself from Adrien, rolling her eyes. She knew far too well how Marinette felt about Ariel, and like a good friend, Alya took her side on this one. Rightfully so too. If anything, Ariel was like the clueless love child of Lila and Chloé. Clingy and demanding like Chloé. Attention seeking and manipulative like Lila. How did she know this? Online stalking.

Lots of online stalking.

Above all else, Alya was puzzled to why a guy like Adrien would want to date someone as grossly natured as Ariel. But, hey. His life. Do whatever, ya know?

Taking notice of how the conversation seemed to have dead ended, Alya had observed dark circles around Adrien’s eyes.

“Anyways, why do you look so tired?”

“He’s always like this, Alya.” Nino answered before Adrien could begin. “Stays up too late doing… whatever… and wakes up at the buttcrack of dawn for no reason. I, personally, don’t know how you’re doing it, while still obtaining this,” He gestured to all of Adrien’s body. “But I want to know dude.” Adrien let out a nervous laugh right as the bell rung to get to first period classes. Nino squinted at Adrien as if the bell were part of a clever diversion and pointed his two fingers to his eyes and back into Adrien’s mouthing the words, “I’m watching you, Agreste.” Alya giggled at this as Nino walked across the floor, barely able to maintain eye contact from snickering at his best friend before he head to his first class. This was all in good fun, but in fact the gesture made Adrien slightly anxious. Alya pulled him along to their first period class together.

As soon as they got to the doorway of the classroom he stopped her at the door.

“Hey, uh, before we go in I need- advice?”

Alya shot him a quizzical look, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Advice on Ariel? Or?”

“No, no. Nothing like that…” He scratched the back of his head nervously. Alya smiled.

“Then shoot.”

Adrien had started describing the night before in perfect detail. The situation on how Ladybug had broke down in front of him telling him slightly intimate details about herself and how distraught she had been that some guy had turned her down. Along with the fact that he had been secretly going out to meet her most nights and he still hadn’t a clue who she was. Of course leaving out the fact that she was actually Ladybug and that she might’ve not been crying as much as he described her to be. Alya tentatively listened, nodding her head along with his story. The bell rang again and the both scurried into their shared classroom before they could be marked as tardy. Mostly, Alya was just impressed that Adrien was even able to get away with looking at this girl when his dad barely allowed him to talk to friends at school.

“So, I’m pretty clueless on how to cheer her up… I don’t really know anything about her…”  Adrien tried his best not to let blush crawl onto his cheeks.

“You don’t even her name, huh?” Alya put her hand to her chin as if she were deep in thought. He nodded. “Damn, so,” She looked at him smug. “So this girl... you like her, right?” Immediately Adrien’s face turned a burning shade of red, much to Alya’s amusement.

“W-what?! No way- we’re just friends, Alya, no, I swear.” She looked doubtfully at him, placing her hands on her hip, she raised her brow. “Besides, Ariel-”

“You’re telling me that you and this chick and you are just two ‘platonic’ friends that sneak out in the middle of the night together and enjoy the night on the town in Paris?”

“That’s-”

“Okay, yeah, nice try.” She smiled. Alya looked to see if the teacher had arrived yet for a safety measure then resumed her doubtful stance. “What you need to do is be there for her.” She put it simply. “Show her that you care more than this other guy does and she’ll love you for it.” She gave him a broad grin and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. “I won’t tell Ariel by the way. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Class! Take your seat’s we’re about to begin!”

“Sorry I’m late!”

Adrien’s eyes quickly locked onto, who other than Marinette’s but as quick as she turned to look at him she quickly adverted her gaze elsewhere. Not like usual. He followed her as she scuttled over to her seat next to Alya as the teacher began explaining how it was negligent to come into class this late, blah blah blah-

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng, are you listening to what I’m saying?”

“Er-”

“Principal's office. Now Ms. Cheng.”

 

* * *

 

The day went by rather quickly. Marinette went to the office only to see the principal was gone and she was off the hook for now. The rest of the day she seemed to have been struck with luck. Luck being able to sleep through the majority of most her classes without being caught. It was after the day ended Marinette had to physically hold Alya back from heading back up to first period class to give their Advanced French Lit. teacher a piece of her mind.

“She can't treat you like that, Mari!” Alya said calming down a little. “So what if it’s been three times in a row?? The rule is supposed to be _five_ , if you're late _five_ times in a row you go to the office. And girl, she’s been going at you since the beginning of the year! I’m about ready to deck her!”

“Alya calm down. It’s not important!” Marinette whispered. Giving bystanders who stared a nervous smile. “It’s the end of the year and it’s just not worth it.”

“Girl.” Her face blank. “She’s a hypocrite.” She waved her hands in the air hoping to make a good point as the two reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Who’s a hypocrite what now??” Nino entered the conversation from behind giving his usual smile and adjusting his hat to go to the side of his head, and giving a small wave to Marinette.

“Ms. Bonnet sent Marinette to the principals because she was a nanosecond late.” Alya crossed her arms eyeing Nino to agree with her.

“What? That’s complete bullshit Mari.”  His eyebrows furrowed turning his attention from Alya to Marinette.

“You see??” Alya extended her arm towards her. In return Marinette gave them a dismissive wave.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it, really. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled, brushing them both off.

Throwing her head back Alya sighed in defeat.

“Alright! Alright girl, I give. I give.” Alya said. “But I don’t care what you say, I’m still going to write a really nasty letter made from magazine clippings and post it on her door.”

“What did I walk in on…” And of course, it was only a matter of time until Adrien had to join in on this little conversation. Marinette turned to almost, look Adrien in the face. Her face grew slightly pink as she looked away to the ground. It was almost sinful just took look at him now.

Out of sight, out of mind.

“Remember what happened in first period when Mari walked in? So unfair right?”

“Oh, uh- yeah, actually!” Much to Marinette’s surprise he sounded rather heartfelt. Wide eyed he turned to look at Marinette. “That was a real load of crap, Mari.”

Eyes so striking that they could cut right through Marinette. They looked down at her. Strong, warm, determined eyes that have always seemed to have intrigued her ever since she first met him. Marinette had completely drowned out what they were interchangeably saying for a moment. This would always happen when they locked eyes and god he just- no. _No. Mari focus. Be normal._

 “W-well it’s not like I disagree with you guys or anything,” she spoke more softly, secretly hoping that they didn’t actually hear her. “I, I uh, just don’t want her to hate me anymore than she already does.” Marinette felt like shrinking.

“Take a risk Mari!” Nino exclaimed. “Besides, if not now when?” Marinette shifted where she stood.

“Yeah! That’s what you need!” Alya grinned, hooking an arm around Nino’s shoulder. “Do something dangerous, girl. Sneak into an R rated movie, go to a strip club, take a few shots. Live a little!” She listed as Marinette wore a pained expression. “Okay, maybe not the last two... _yet_.”

“If I can interject; I just got done talking to Alix and she says there is this little get together sometime next week. I just came over here to tell Nino about it...” Adrien suggested giving Marinette a weak, oblivious smile. But in Marinette’s mind she saw him for who he really was.

 _A traitor_.

Alya eyed Marinette, grinning darkly, along with Nino, who’s face almost matched hers to a T.

“Oh really now?”

_Please God strike me down._

“Girl, you're so going to that! We should all go too! All four of us for one last shebang of the school year.” Alya exclaimed then raised a threatening finger to Adrien who also held the same reaction as the defendant. _What has he done._ “You’re going too pretty boy. You’re the one to mention it so you're going too.” Marinette looked to Adrien in a somber, “Please get us out of this.” sort of look, while he looked back to her in a more horrific way that said, “I’m sorry, but we’re both screwed here.”

“Alya, my father-”

“Will be distracted.” She raised a smug brow at him, to which Adrien fell silent. “No way you’re getting out of this now Agreste.”

As much as Marinette loved Alix, she hated parties- But besides that, Alya and Nino were both right to a degree. Marinette never came out of her shell in front of friends or family. But that was mostly because she got it all out as Ladybug. As for Adrien he didn’t look too stoked about it either, which surprised Marinette, because didn’t he go to fancy parties all the time? She guessed it had to do with his dad, since that’s usually the problem, but of course Alya wasn’t afraid of Mr. Agreste. Alya would do anything,  _anything_ , in her power to get Adrien out of that house to have some fun for once in his life. Now was just a matter of telling Chat Noir about skipping patrol then- bam- Marinette was free to show her friends that she was very capable of taking risks. Then they would never have to ask again.

Once home, Marinette stumbled into her room and collapsed into her work chair. _What just happened._


End file.
